This invention pertains to a Pencil holder for a golf bag.
The prior art discloses a number of flexzible holders for pencils and the like but none specfically for golf bags. The following patents are exemplary of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,134,691 teaches a pencil holder in the form of a clasp that can hold various size pencils.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,857 is described as a pencil stand whose purpose is to enable a pencil to be located on a table or desk so that it will be known at all times where to find and reach the pencil. Furthermore with the location of the pencil on a stand there is also avoidance of breakage of the pencil. The stand includes a glass base on which a coil spring formed column is supported. A series of balls in the column form an extensible retracting device that enables the column to return to its normal vertical position from a ninety degree bent position of its bottom portion with the article concurrently gravitating and depending from the free end of the column.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,317 is an example of a lead or pen marking device which could be used by a golfer for keeping scores. A plate member has an opening for receiving an endless string by which the device could be attached to a person""s neck or wrist or shirt pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,430 teaches a computer attached to a golf cart wherein a pen with a photosensor is attached at one end of a cord, where the other cord end is connected to the computer. The pen is a conventional input device used with computer screens to identify a certain location on the wcreen. The photosensor at the tip responds to peak illumination that occurs when the CRT screening spot passes its point of focus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,342 illustrates a drawing board for children upon which is placed a coloring book or paper pad. Crayons are tethered to the board by an elastic cord, beadchain, or a coiled or straight monofilament nyon. The tether is attached to the crayon by a noose.
The art teaches a number of flexible markers such as pencils, etc. attached to a base enabling easy location of the pencil. There is also a marker for keeping golf scores, but such is connected to a golfer""s neck, wrist or shirt pocket.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to design a marker such as a pencil that is attached to a golf bag.
It is a further object of this invention to produce a flexible holder for the marker.
It is also an object of this invention to stabilize the holder attached to the bag.
The golf bag pencil holder comprises a ring inserted into an aperture located in a circumferential reenforcing strip. The reenforcing strip is adjacent the top of the golf bag. A snap hook engages the ring and has an eyelet at its distal end around which a flexible cord is looped. The looped cord then passes through a hole that extends diametrically through a golf ball. The golf ball serves to stabilize the flexible cord from excessive swing. The golf ball itself must be immobilized, and this is accomplished primarily by frictional force between the golf ball and flexible cord. After traversing the golf ball, the looped cord extends vertically downward and terminates in a coupling adhesively secured to the cord or integral therewith. The coupling fits around a top of a pencil or other type marker.